Love Story
by KaibaslilDevil
Summary: Seto has never been a romantic soul, but when he sees Joey kissing Mai Valentine all that changes. Seto wants Joey. And Joey wants Seto. Will they ever be able to be together?
1. Chapter 1

_Love Story__ a seto/Joey fanfiction._

_authors notes: I'm aware a couple of you, including my good friend XJadeRainX had high hopes the Seto and Joey relationship wouldnt be put down into ink, but here it is at last. The era has begun! Enjoy guys, especially you Jade. This ones for you._

_Disclaimer: I dont own YUGIOH and if I did, so many things would be changed. Joey would be with Seto and Yami bakura would be with Ryou. _

**marry me juliet. You'll never have to be alone. I love you and thats all I really know. I talked to your dad. Go pick out a white dress. It's a love story, baby just say yes.**

Seto Kaiba had the note folded tightly inside his pocket. He was all set to give the note to Joey Wheeler, his mutt. For years, the CEO would clash with Joey over the stupidest things, including the tournaments and his close friendship with Yugi. Seto would never admit it out loud, but he was super jealous of Yugi for taking all of his Joeys time. All of that nonsense was over now. Seto was willing to put his pride behind him and move forward with Joey. He wanted to make Joey belong to him and only him.

As Seto followed Joey down the hall, being sure to keep a distance between them, the sight that befell his eyes broke his heart into pieces. Joey had his arms around a girl and they were making out right in front of him. The girls name was, of course, none other than Mai valentine, the girl Joey had the hots for the last 4 years. Seto was such a fool to believe that Joey could ever fall in love with him after all he had done to him

Walking away from the scene as quickly as possible, before tears could catch him offguard. tears made anyone weak in the eyes of the great Seto kaiba. "Im such a fool" Seto mumbled to himself as quietly as possible.

Ripping the paper into tiny pieces, Seto let the paper go flying. Once the paper was flying away from him, Seto bolted out of the school doors to go find WilaMine. Hopefully he could rekindle a romance with his old girlfriend again, and maybe just maybe if he was lucky, it would make Joey so jealous, he would come running into his arms.

Unknown to Seto however, the paper went flying to Joey Wheeler at that instant he walked away, Love and Kaiba were the words that hit Joey in the head. As soon as Joey read the words, He broke the kiss with Mai. Smiling his trademark smirk at her, Joey then took off. He needed to find Seto and make things right with gim once and for all.

As soon as Joey finally found Seto, he was that the Mansion. For the life of Joey, he could never understamd how the CEO could stay locked up in that mansion all day. Joey thought that it was rather loney surrounging yourself with servants instead of loved ones.

Entering the Mansion cautiously, Joey was instantly tackled by a streak of red white and blue. The shirt was red and white and the shorts were blue of course. Looking up at the figure on top of him, Joey couldnt help but grin as he hugged the younger boy back. "Hey Mokuba. Whats up?"

"Joey!" The little boy exclaimed, hugging the blond more tightly. Mokuba had not seen Joey in a rather long time, and truth be told, the kid was attached to Joey. Dont get him wrong, Seto was his world and his inspiration, but Joey would always be awesome to him as well.

"Wheres Seto?" Joey wondered, not too sure why Seto was not right behind him. Usually wherever Mokuba went, Seto was not that far behind him, but that was not the case today so it seemed.

"He's upstairs in his room. he gave orders that nobody bother him for today" Mokuba told Joey, worry laced through his voice as he finally released Joey. Seto usually never wanted alone time, unless something was really bothering him. It really made Mokuba wonder just what was on his older brothers mind.

"Ill be back then, Kiddo" Joey patted Mokuba's head gently and began his trek up the stairs to go find Seto

Upon reaching his bedroom, Joey found himself hesitating just in front of Setos door. What if Seto was in there with someone else and thats why he wanted noone to bother him? Joey would deserve that after kissing mai in school for everyone to see, including Seto, but Joey also was sure it would break his heart into a million pieces.

Opening the door cautiously, without even knocking, Joey felt like he was punched in the heart and his heart had a hole in his chest. There was Seto, lying on the bed with a girl on top of him. Kissing him was his ex girlfriend, WilaMina.

AN: so whatcha think so far? Pretty good right? Im not sure whether they'll be dating or not in the next chapter, but you never know. Its possible. Love and read and review, KLD.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Authors Notes: Kay people heres chapter 2. And its probably gonna have a few choice curse words in it, courtesy of Joey wheeler. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh. Though wish I did. Id kidnap Mokuba and make him my baby brother**

**"Seto!"**

**"Joey!"**

**Came the exclamations from both men. Setos out of shock, and Joeys out of betrayal. **

**"How could you?" ****Joey demanded his voice laced with hurt and anger and a hint of malice.**

**"How could I? you were kissing Mai in front of everyone at school! I am merely only moving on" ****Kaiba tried to avoid the hurt look in Joeys eyes. It hurt too much to stare at him directly right now.**

"You werent supposed to know about that, you know" Joey retorted, naturally getting defensive about the kiss with Mai.

"But I do and we're finished here. Get out." Turning his back on Joey, Seto resumed kissing WilaMina. Right before Joey left, Wilamina winked at Jiey as if to say that Seto belonged to her and only her now.

"Motherfucker." Joey mumbled under his breath as he slammed the door and begain his trek back donw the stairs.

"Joey whats wrong?" Mokuba asked, wrapping his arms around Joey gently in comfort. He could tell something was bothering Joey and he wanted to know what.

"Its nothing Mokuba" Joey wrapped his arms aroiund Mokuba and tried to smile, but it just didnt reach his eyes at all. The smile wasnt as bright or had the shine it normally did

"Dont lie to me Joey. You never were giood at it" Mokuba flashed a nearly irrestible grin at Joey

Fine Kiddo" Joey grinned back and ruffled Mokubas hair. "Seto's upstairs with WilaMina"

"So? why does it matter? Do you love my brother then Joey" Mokuba questioned, having too many questions for his own good

"hes my everything Mokuba. Its always just been him, and he just doesnt love me" The tears that Joey had been trying to hide spilled down his face. It hurt so much loving someone who just didnt love you back at all.

"I'm so sorry Joey" Mokuba wrapped his arms even tighter around Joey in comfort, hoping it would console the grieving boy in his arms

"Thanks Kiddo. your amazing" Burying his face in Mokubas shoulder, Joey let his tears soak the boys shirt. Mokuba wouldnt mind if Joey was weak and cried his heart out right?

As Mokuba and Joey sought comfort in each others arms, both were oblivious to a door opening upstairs. WilaMina was coming out after a long lovemaking bout in which Seto got so tired, he fell asleep.

Making her way downstairs. the sight that befell WilaMina shocked her to the core. There was Joey, his face buried in Mokuba, who was murmuring gently to Joey. "How interesting" WilaMina thought to herself, knowing this would be good blackmail in the very near future.

As the door slammed, Mokuba looked up to see who was leaving. Seeing a black bra trailing behind the person, Mokuba figured it was WilaMina. Wondering if Seto was awake yet, Mokuba looked down at Joey. He was fast asleep in Mokubas arms.

Not wanting to leave Joey in his time of need, because Joey looked like he really needed someone to hold onto, Mokuba relaxed into the couch, listening for any sign that Seto was gonna wake up anytime soon.

Upstairs in Setos bedroom, Seto began to stir. Seto was groggy after 2 hours of making love to WilaMina. Well she called it love anyways, Seto called it just plain fucking. Stetching and yawning, Seto got out of bed, only to fall back down on the bed with a loud groan.

Seto was more sore than he thought. that was unusual. Seto never got sore. "MOKUBA" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs.

When he heard no answer, Seto tried to get up a second time. It worked this time. Stretching to relieve himself of the sore feeling in his body, Seto headed down the stairs to go see where exactly his little brother was.

What he saw made Seto angry and betrayed in a way that Seto had never felt before. Joey was asleep on the couch, even though he told him to leave, and wrapped around his body taking a nap on Joeys stomach was his little brother, Mokuba.

AN: so what didja guys think? I was aiming for a cliffhanger ending for this chapter, but Im not so sure thats how it worked out. Im gonna warn you guys early, the next chapter is gonna have a huge explosion, so be prepared for a very angry Seto Kaiba. Love and review, KLD.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

AN: My good friend JadeRain keeps asking me how long the story is gonna be and if its gonna keep being a neverending cycle of misunderstandings. Its not gonna be like that forever, I just figured that all good couples have their dramas and issues. As for Mokuba and Joey dating? Ew. No way. The kid is only 12 and Joeys what? 19 give or take. And I havent decided how long its gonna be. It most likely could be 5 chapters, maybe 10, maybe more. It deprends how the story develops in my head at the time. Happy reading guys! your the best!

Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh and btw on a lighter note. [[Hey. Slow down. whataya want from me? whataya want from me?]]

_"What the fuck is going on here?" _Seto exclaimed loudly, aiming to make a huge scene. The nerve of Joey. It was like the CEO's opinion didnt matter at all. And if the CEO's opinion didnt matter, then where would that leave him and Joey in the future?

_"Big brother?" _Mokuba questioned sleepily, opening his eyes slightly to make sure it really was Seto yelling at them like that

_Yeah. Its really me. Why are you sleeping on Joey?" _It wasnt jealousy that made Seto so angry, not at all. Mokuba was only 12 after all. It was the fact Mokuba could show his emotions and let Joey into his life, whereas Setos hard past stopped him.

_Because he was tired and we needed some comfort" _Joey answered for Mokuba, having fully awoken after hearing Mokubas sleepy response to his brother.

_"Comfort? Comfort from what?" Seto wondered his anger abating. What could Mokuba possibly need Comfort from Joey for? Mokuba was always this energetic and happy kid, and because of that Seto had convinced himself that nothing could ever bother Mokuba. _

_"Because I felt alone. Ever since WilaMina came into the picture, You havent even noticed I exist. Its like shes the only thing for you, and Joey came over and I just broke down and needed him" Mokuba felt the need to protect Joey, so Mokuba hoped Seto believed him and didnt read further into the situation at hand._

_"Mokuba you know thats not true. Your my whole world, my whole reason for existing" _

_Joey meanwhile was listening _to the two brothers curiously. Mokuba had just saved him. Why did Mokuba save him instead of tattling on him? It would make things easier for Joey if someone could just tell seto how he felt, compared to Joey having to do it.

_"wish I believed that brother" _Mokuba said quietly, trying to avoid Setos gaze

_Tell me what I can do to make you believe in me again then Mokuba" _Seto would do anything for his little brother, and it didnt matter what the consequences were at all. Mokuba would always be number one in his life as far as Seto was concerned anyways

_"Dump WilaMina so I dont feel so threatened then" _Mokuba demanded, preparing himself for the next bombshell he was gonna throw at his brother. He wasnt so sure it would bring Joey and Seto together, but he could at least say that he tried right?

_"Done. anything else?" _

_"Tell Joey how you really feel about him Seto. Please? I know you love him. You've always loved him" _There. Maybe that would bring the two of them together. Mokuba smiled brightly at both men

Setos face turned as bright red as a tomato. So Mokuba was never fooled at all. Mokuba knew the entire time that Seto wanted Joey. Clever kid, Seto had to give that much to him.

"_I do love Joey. I always have. But Ill never know how Joey really feels about me"_

_"Then ask me." _Joey suggested quietly, drawing Setos attention back to the blond he had been trying to ignore pretty much this entire time.

_"Joey. I love you. Ive always loved you. I wrote down a note for you" _Having ripped up the original note into a million pieces, Seto had written a new one before he found WilaMina again.

**Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone. Ill be waiting, all theres left to do is run. You'll be the prince and Ill be the princess, Its a love story. baby just say yes.**

AN: hahaha! I bet you guys were all hoping Id give you Joeys answer this chapter werent you? As nice as that would be, Im gonna save that for the next chapter. Will Joey say yes? Or will he say No? And will WilaMina ruin things? Find out next time on KLD's torture story. Love you guys!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Authors Notes: Im so sorry it took me so long to update this story. I was working on 2 other stories of mine. Ones the Bakura and Ryou era and the others a collaboration with my best friend JadeRain. Its called paint it Black and its a Sirius/Catalina story. After that I was thinking of making another Seto and Joey story and then a harry and Hermione story. what do you guys think? Enjoy! And to everyone that loves this story? The story and author love you too. I write for you. and By the way, Ill try to get the next chapter up sooner than I did this one hopefully.**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Yugioh. Wish I did!**

**"what are you asking of me, Seto?" **Joey asked timidly. Joey had a feeling he knew what Seto wanted with him, but he was so terrified of Setos intentions. This would be the first boyfriend he ever had and he was scared beyond belief of love.

**"Im asking you to be the love of my life Joey." **Seto replied just as shyly. This was Setos first time as well even considering asking another make to be his. Seto preferred women, but Joey made him feel completely different. Joey made him feel complete and loved

**"Your asking me to be...your boyfriend?" **Joey replied just as shyly. He couldnt believe it. The great seto Kaiba wanted him, the dog Joey Wheeler. It was so absolutely wonderful. It was like all the bells were ringing and the world was singing.

**"Thats exactly what I'm asking" **Seto told Joey, taking his hand. **"Baby just say yes" **

"**Yes" **There that wasnt so bad. Now Joey had a boyfriend, the hottest guy in the world, or so Joey thought anyways.

**"Excellent!" **Seto exclaimed joyously, throwing his arms around Joey tightly. After all these years, Joey finally belonged to him, and only him. Of course though, the moment was shortlived, broken by Joey. _"What about WilaMina?" UGH._

**"What about Wilma?" **

**"Arent you gonna dump her?"**

**"Right Now."**

Kissing Joey sweetly on the lips and savoring Joeys taste, Seto called WilaMina quickly to ask her to come over. Wilma agreed to come over tonight. That left the rest of the day for the couple to decide on what to do.

"**So whatcha wanna do?"**

**"What do you wanna do?"**

After arguing playfully for 5 minutes, Seto and Joey decided to watch a movie. They picked Love Actually, because of their love of sappy romances.

Cuddling under a blanket with a bowl of popcorn, Seto and Joey watched the movie. of course, Joey cried and of couse, Seto laughed at him, which earned him a hard slap on the head, and damn did it hurt. ( Authors Notes: By the way, laughing at your lover does hurt, trust me...Id know really well. I did the same thing during the same movie)

After the movie, Seto sent Joey home to prepare for his breakup with WilaMina. Of course he kissed Joey goodnight and promised him he would see him tomorrow, and tomorrow couldnt come soon enough in Setos eyes. What was Seto gonna say to Wilma? "_Hi Im in love with Joey now so we're over" Didnt seem _too good in Setos head

Hearing the doorbell, Seto raced down the stairs to open the door. Opening it, Setos mouth dropped to the floor.

WilaMina looked great. She was wearing a red glitter tube top, with black sequin leather pants. Her black hair was tied up with a red butterfly clip and she was wearing Setos favorite black leather hooker boots. Maybe she was a Harlot or a hooker.

**"You look amazing" **Seto had to admit quietly. She just had to make this harder than this already was, didnt she?

**"You dont look so bad yourself" **Winking at Seto, Wilma let herself in and sat on the couch **"So you wanted to see me Seto?**" Wilma asked quietly

**"I did. Wilma, we cant see each other anymore. I found someone else" **

Avoiding her emotions and putting her pain aside, Wilma smiled at Seto. "**So whos the new lucky girl?" **_So I can kill her. Wilma thought to herself_

**"Guy." **Seto admitted quietly, trying to avoid Wilmas eyes. He hoped they could still be friends after this was all said and done.

Wilmas eyes went as wide as a deer caught in headlights. Seto...was...gay? Since when! Was he always gay then? and Wilma just didnt notice it. Oh god! or did she turn him gay? **"Your...Gay?" **Wilma tried, those words not quite what she wanted to use.

"**No. He's my first. Its Joey. Its always been Joey" **Seto looked at wilmas eyes fully then. She had tears rolling down her face. He was so terrible. How could he hurt her this way? His love for Joey was alot stronger than his love for WilaMina, so he managed his own pain as much as possible.

**'JOEY WHEELER!" **WilaMina thundered, her emotions breaking through finally. **"Your dumping me for Joey wheeler!" **Trying to get her emotions under control, WilaMina smiled cunningly at Seto. "**Joey Wheeler indeed"**

"**Whatever your planning, its not gonna work. Now get out. We're finished here." **Seto put on a brave show, but deep down Seto was quite worried about that evil smile on her face. He would have to protect Joey with all his life now

**"Good luck protecting him. He'll need it, as will you" **Blowing Seto a kiss, WilaMina got her stuff and slammed the door behind him. As the door slammed behind her, WilaMinas eyes glowed a bright red as something inside her changed. They would pay dearly for this. They would pay...with their lives.

**Authors Notes: There! My first non cliffhanger ending. I was thinking of writing a lemon for the next chapter for Joey and Seto for their second day together, but I suck at writing them. If you guys got any ideas, feel free to share them with me. Im all for ideas. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and no WilaMina wont be dying anytime soon, neither will Joey or Seto ro Mokuba. **

**Sidenotes: By the way, for those who have been wondering who wilma is based on, shes based on a character I used to play. her name was Raven Irvine and she was a death eater, who was abused growing up and now hates people, much like WilaMina. WilaMina is also the name of Ravens black widow spider, which is ironic cause WilaMina is sorta a black widow herself. Enjoy! Love, and Reviews, KLD.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Authors Notes: Im sorry its taken me so long to update, but hey! least this time it wasnt as long as the last time right? By the way, for those of you who are wondering if WilaMina is a vampire? Your wrong. Shes something else entirely. Good luck figuring it out dears:)

Disclaimer: I dont own YUGIOH. I only own WilaMina

Seto couldnt sleep that night after WilaMina left him. All that was going through his head was if Joey was still safe. Had Wilma gone throigh with her threat and killed off Joey? Seto would surely have her head if that was gonna be the case. Getting out of the bed and dislodging Mokuba from his chest, Seto began to pace the length of his bedroom.

Seto couldnt take this stress any longer. After an hour of pacing, Seto finally picked up the phone. Joey's number was dialed and as Seto was about to hit the send button, Seto noticed the time. It was around 2am and surely Joey was sound asleep by now.

Putting down the phone, Seto let out a frustrated yell, waking Mokuba out of a dead sleep. Getting up slowly, Mokuba looked up at his brother and said "**Big brother?" **

**"Mokuba! Did I wake you up? Im so sorry"** Hugging Mokuba to his chest, Seto patted his little brother softly, soothing him.

**"Its okay, Seto. Why are you still awake Big brother?"** Mokuba asked sleepily, checking the time.

"**Im worried little brother**" Seto confessed, his blue eyes filled with tears and concern

"**Dont brother"** Mokuba fell asleep after he said that, too tired to stay awake anymore

**"But I am" **Seto whispered, tears falling down his face. He was going on practically 36 hours of no sleep as of now. His eyes were heavy and his heart was bleeding literally.

As the clock hit 5am, Seto jumped up from the couch he had paced himself to. 5am was as good a time as any to call up Joey right? With Joeys dad on a business trip and Joey hating his mom, Seto was free to call Joey at any time, as long as it was a reasonable hour or the day and an hour Joey wasnt fast asleep.

The phone rang and rang for what felt like an eternity until Joey finally picked up the phone.

**"Hello?" ** Joey answered half asleep still or so Seto thought he sounded

**"red eyes" **Seto exclaimed, happy that nothing happened to him.

"**Whats wrong Blue eyes?" Seto could hear the worry in his voice, even over the phone.**

**"I couldnt sleep"** Seto confessed sheepishly. He had missed his lover too much to sleep and had been too damn worried about Joeys safety

**"Missing me Honey?" **Joey asked quietly, not at all fooled.

**"yes. No. Well, more worried for your safety. WilaMina wasnt very happy with me last night" Seto confessed quietly**

**"What did you say to her then?"**

**"I told her that I was dating yuou and me and her were done. I wanted only you now"**

**"Even if WilaMina tried, I would never let her hurt me. I'm much stronger than that Darling. Besides, now that I have you, I wont be letting you go anytime soon"**

**"Great. Come over around 12pm. I have the whole day planned for us, my dear. I love you, red eyes" **Seto blew a kiss over the phone

**"Sounds good to me. I love you too, blue eyes. And Seto?"**

**"yeah?" **

**"Goodnight." ** Hanging up the phone, Joey grinned to himself and fell right back to sleep.

Grinning to himself as well, Seto hung up the phone and made his way back to his bedroom. Moving Mokuba over since he was taking up his whole bed, Seto laid down in his bed. The last consious thought Seto could remember having as his eyes began to close and he began to snore was that Noon couldnt come faster in his opinion.

A loud thump on his chest awoke Seto out of his perfect sleep. Looking down at his chest, Seto saw Mokuba sprawled out on his chest, his head the reason Seto had woken up. Looking over at his clock, Seto realized it was 12pm.

Letting out a shout once again, Seto shoved Mokuba off of his chest, watching the poor kids head drop hard onto the bed. As he was running around the room trying to find clothes to wear, Seto heard the doorbell ringing. HOLY SHIT SETO WAS LATE!

Pulling on a pair of jeans and a pink dress up shirt that smelled relatively clean, Seto was down the stairs within 2 minutes. Pulling open the door with a suave Hello there, the voice he heard by the door shocked him to holy hell**. "well hello there darling" **

Standing at the doorway was WilaMina and she was holding a dagger to Joeys throat.

Authors Notes: Im sorry the date didnt happen this chapter, but it will in the next chapter. I figured I should have WilaMina crash the date this time around, because well shes my favorite character! I hope shes warming on you guys too *winks* Love, and Review KLD.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Authors Notes: So what have you guys came up with on what WilaMina is? Is she a vampire? Is she a demon? **

The first person to say anything was WilaMina. She sneered at Seto and said **"well isnt this a heartwarming reunion. The two lovers, reunited" **Cackling insanely, WilaMina was soon interrupted by a little boys high pitched voice.

**"JOEY!" **Mokuba squealed, barreling down the stairs, eager to hurl himself into the blondes arms, only to skid to a stop as he accessed the situation. Seto was frozen like a statue, staring at WilaMina through cold, blue eyes. Mokuba didnt think he had ever seen Seto look so heartless. Joey was watching Seto and Mokuba, with tears rolling down his face. Mokubas little heart clenched at the sight. Poor defenseless Joey...

And Mokubas eyes lastly glazed over to stare at WilaMina. She looked like something Mokuba couldnt comprehend on. Her black hair was whipping all around her. Her eyes glowed as red as blood, with a glitter of night to it. And her laugh was enough to raise the hair on Mokubas arms.

**"Let Joey go!" **Mokuba demanded, marching up to WilaMina to get right in her face/ Mokuba was determined to save Joey, even if Seto was too frozen to do it right now.

**"Little Mokuba. How nice to see such a sweet face again" **Charging up electricity into her body, WilaMina reached her finger out to touch Mokubas face, when all of a sudden, WilaMina was stopped by none other than Seto Kaiba himself.

**"Don't."** Seto ordered, keeping a tight grip on WilaMina's finger, trying his damned hardest to break that stupid fucking finger right off.

Alas, it didnt happen. Try as Seto might, he didnt leave a single mark on her body. Pulling Seto's face towards her with inhuman strength, WilaMina whispered **"Dont you ever forget who I am. I'm not human. I'll see you again soon, babe." **With that, WilaMina released Joey and disappeared with the red fog she brought shimmering around her.

Mokuba ran to joey the second WilaMina left, his arms wrapped tightly around the blonde, crying his relief on his shoulder. He was so glad Joey was safe. Seto was the only one who didnt run to Joey and embrace him.

Seto's mind was elsewhere. His mind was still with WilaMina. How could he have forgotten what she was? She was not human, nor had she been human pretty much all her life. She was something else entirely. How could Seto hope to protect Joey, when Seto now knew Joey could not even protect himself.

Joey watched Seto for what felt like an eternity give or take. Seto had not moved from that one spot ever since WilaMina left. Why! What kind of hold did WilaMina really have over Seto? Was there any room left in that cold heart of his for Joey anymore?

Walking slowly towards the brunette, Joey reached out a shaky hand to touch Seto's shoulder and damn near cried when Seto pulled away from him**. "Why? Why are you pushing me away from you, Seto?"**

Seto only shook his head at Joeys question. Walking away from them both, Seto wordlessly walked into the mansion and slammed the door shut behind him.

The Mansion wasnt locked, Joey and Mokuba both knew that. Seto would never abandon Mokuba like that. Racing into the Mansion and slamming the heavy door behind them, both boys slammed hard into the figure of Seto Kaiba himself. Straightening out his clothes, Setp looked down at both figures before his feet. **"What is it that you both are eager to know?" **Seto finally gave in, sighing under his breath.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" **Joey exploded out of nowhere

**"Calm down red eyes"** Seto rolled his eyes at joeys outburst

**"Dont you tell me to calm down, blue eyes. Whats going on?" **Joey demanded, attempting to keep as much of his cool as possible, for Mokuba.

"**WilaMina is not human. Your lucky to be alive right now."**

**"Fine then. What exactly is she then?" **Mokuba asked for Joey, who was stunned silent to learn this information.

**"Even I dont know Mokuba. All I know is, all her life, shes not been human"** Seto revealed with a heavy heart.

**"You knew"** Joey accused, his eyes wide with wonder.

**"I knew"** Setos eyes revealed all the coldness in his voice was real. He really was a heartless fucking bastard after all.

**"Mokuba, go upstairs. I'll be up later to spend some time with you" **Joey ordered Mokuba firmly but gently.

**"You cant order!-"** seto began, anger filling his voice

**"Ill listen to whoever I damn well please big brother" **Kissing Joey on the cheek, Monuba made his way upstairs, stopping at the very last step to listen in to the fireworks with eagerness.

**"I dont pretend to deny WilaMina has an immortal hold over you. She probably always will, but I know when your lying to me Seto. You know what she is, and if you love me at all, you'll tell me what the hell she is!"**

Seto sat down heavily and stared at Joey for a long time before giving in and rvealing what WilaMina is. "**She'll never be killed nor is she a human. Shes a Strigoi, but not your typical breed of Strigoi. She has many powers that keeps her alive constantly"** To which Joey replied with a shocked "**OH!"**

**Authors Notes: Im sorry for the cliffhanger, but this one was rather necessary. So did any of you manage to guess right on what WilaMina is? Love, and review, KLD**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

AN: So Here's chapter seven for all those who have awaited for this story to be updated. Im so sorry it wasnt sooner, but I had carbon monoxide poisoning and was ordered by docs to take it easy for 2 months. So, I have made my final decision on what WilaMina is gonna be. I think you all will be very surprised. She'll be in the next chapter so enjoy a WilaMina free chapter!

Now that Joey had an idea on what WilaMina was, Seto wondered what Joey would do about it now. Was there anything in this world that could kill a woman that was literally invincible? Seto definitely didnt think so0? What could really kill a special kind of vampire? (And yes, Seto is hiding the truth of what WilaMina really is so you guys arent confused)

Judging by the look on Joey's face, Seto was pretty sure Joey was thinking the same thing. WilaMina would never stop trying to destroy him and she would always be a factor in their lives as long as they were together.

Seto was the first one to speak up. _"Whats on your mind, Red eyes?_" Seto asked quietly and softly.

Seto was more than surprised when Joey began to laugh hysterically and more than a little annoyed when Joey began to finally speak. _"Lets have a little recap here blue eyes. You pushed me and Mokuba away from you, all in the name of protecting us, going so far as to throw my and off your shoulder WHEN I was trying to comfort you and now you have the fucking balls to ask me whats on my mind? Your unbelieveable" _Joey spat at him venemently

Seto grumbled under his breath as he stomped off upstairs. **Stupid Stupid Stupid Me** Seto thought to himself with a hiss.

Meanwhile, Mokuba had fallen asleep at the top of the stairs. As he heard his brother's footsteps that awokened Mokuba, Mokuba took off running towards his bedroom at the speed of light.

Jumping Into his bed quickly, Mokuba pulled the covers over his head and started snoring playfully, attempting to fake sleeping to fool Seto and Joey.

There was a knock on his door moments later, and Mokuba sleepily said "Come in", while trying to hide the smile that was creeping its way onto his face.

Opening the door, Joey peeked in on Mokuba and hid a smile of his own. Joey wasnt the least bit fooled. Joey knew the kid had not fallen asleep at all but he was gonna let that pass. _"Hey kiddo. Did I wake you?" _Taking a seat next to Mokuba, Joey smiled gently at the little boy who smiled right back at him brightly.

_"Hi Joey"_ Mokuba yawned sleepily, trying to keep up the perfect amount of innocence. Wrapping his arms around Joey as if he was determined not to let Joey go or out of his sight, Mokuba said _"Are you okay?" _

_Hi Kiddo"_ Joey hugged the small boy back, letting his head lay on his head. Both boys felt nothing but utter friendship and utter contentment as they lay together.

_"Are you going to be leaving us Joey?_" Mokuba asked quietly, noticing Joey avoiding his first question on if he was okay.

_"Why would you think that Mokuba?" _Joey asked just as quietly, not able to ignore this one quite as easily as his first question.

"_I overheard you and Seto talking to each other about WilaMina. Im not stupid Joeu. I know WilaMina is coming between you both" _ Mokuba stated matter of factly.

"_WilaMina is a huge factor yes, but Mokuba, I'll always be around. Seto loves me and I love him and you very much" _Patting the small boy on top of his head and sitting up so he was next to Mokuba instead, Joey rested his chin on top of Mokubas head, wondering if Seto did indeed love him the way Joey loved him.

"_I'm glad Joey. I dunno what Id do without you."_ Mokuba told Joey quietly, his head burying into Joeys chest. Both boys stayed like that for what felt like hours. They didnt even notice Seto at te door, watching them both silently.

Pulling away from each other finally, Joey kissed the top of Mokubas forehead, and tucked him into bed and told him goodnight. Mokuba was already sleeping by the time Joey turned around and saw Seto standing in the doorway, arms folded and staring quietly.

"_Hi blue eyes" _Joey greeted the CEO quietly. This had been quite a day. WilaMina had ruined his date with Seto. Seto had pulled away from him and lastly Joey realized that he would never have a perfect day with his boyfriend as long as WilaMina was in the picture.

"_Hey red eyes" _ Seto greeted just as quietly, taking Joey into his arms, hugging him close to his chest tightly. Joey wasnt the only one craving happiness and affection in this relationship.

Joey's face was buried in Seto's chest, breatjing in his smell deeply. He smelled wonderful, like apricots and old spice all mixed up together. (AN: JadeRain said I couldnt have him smelling like apricots and peaches, so this is our compromise lmao} "_I love you Seto" _Joey whispered into his chest, peeking up into Setos blue eyes curiously.

Seto smiled down at Joey tenderly when he saw Joey peeking up at him shyly. _"I love you so much Joey" _Taking Joey's chin in his hand softly, Seto lowered his lips to meet Joey's in a tender kiss. The kiss was utterly perfect and meltworthy.

The moment was broken soon after the kiss started by Joey of course. _"Seto, do you think WilaMina will always be a factor in our relationship?" _Joey asked.

Seto shook his head quietly when Joey mentioned WilaMina again. Would a day ever go by that WilaMina wouldnt be mentioned by either boy? "_No babe. She'll only be a factor as long as shes mentioned"_

Joey cried silently into Seto's chest, causing Seto to grow even more concerned and pull Joey even closer to him. "_Im sorry I keep talking about her, I really am. But she's worthy of being worried over right?" _

"_No. Now lets go to bed. It's midnight" _ Guiding the blond up to his room, Seto changed into his pajamas and gave Joey a pair of red pajamas to wear as well. Once both men were changed and ready for bed, Seto pulled the covers back. Joey got in first and Seto crawled in next to him. Wrapping his arms around Joey tightly, Both men fell asleep soundly to each other's steady breathing. The last thing Seto heard before he fell asleep was Joeys mumbled "_I expect to have a perfect day and date tomorrow with you" _ earning a grin from Seto and a promised yes for one great amazing day.

AN: So what didja guys think? Didja think theyd break up? NAW I couldnt do that! By the way, this chapter is dedicated to JadeRain. I wouldnt have been able to write it up without her guidance and support. I love you sis. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it.

Love& Review KLD.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: So are we all ready for some romance? I know I am! ^_^

Seto and Joey slept soundly through the night for the first time in what felt like forever. Joey had had a hard life and had not slept soundly in years and Seto had not been sleeping at all since WilaMina announced Joey was gonna die a week ago. The first one to wake up at 11am in fact was Joey Wheeler. They had went to bed at Midnight and woken up at 11am. 11 hours of sleep felt great. Stretching and Yawning, Joey turned his head to stare at his lover. Seto's mouth was open and drool was dripping down his face. He looked rather adorable and all innocent that way in fact.

Letting Seto sleep for a while longer, Joey found himself walking down the hallway to check on Mokuba. Mokuba was fast asleep as well. Sighing in defeat, Joey trudged into the kitchen to fix everyone some breakfast. Joey was gonna cook scrambled eggs, bacon, ham and toast for everyone. Within 10 minutes, the kitchen was filled with a beautiful aroma that could melt even the great Seto Kaiba.

At 11:30, everything was prepared beautifully. Orange juice and coffee was poured and 3 plates of food was filled to the top. Now all that was missing was his gorgeous lover.

The smell of bacon was what awoken him. Seto loved bacon. Rolling over to see if Joey was still next to him, Seto realized it must indeed ne Joey cooking for him then.

Stretcing and yawning, Seto padded his way down the hall in just his boxers. Making his way down the stairs, Seto was greeted by a pair of warm lips at the last stair. **"Well good morning to you too dear"** Seto said with a wry grin in place.

**"Good morning babe. I missed you"** Joey said back, his lips back on Seto's quickly. Joey was quite hungry you see, but it wasnt for food right now. Riught now all that mattered was Seto's lips on his and the raw passion, passion that he felt only for Seto Kaiba.

That same passion was being awoken inside Seto himself. The feel of Joey's tongue on his. The way their bodies were pressed together. Their hands feeling each others bare chests. The moans and the groans. Seto all but forgot his meal that was waiting for him. That is, Until...

**'SETO"** Came the roar of a small child bouynding his way down the stairs. Mokuba was wide awake and hungry.

Upon seeing what was happening on the bottom step, Mokuba froze. **"Oh. Ew." **Mokuba exclaimed, a wide grin in place on his face. Mokuba was very happy for his brother you see. After Wilma harsly dumped him, Mokuba didnt think Seto would fall in love ever again. Seto's heart had hardened and froze over, because Wilma was the girl he proposed to and wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Then Seto met Joey and the smiles were back as well as the happiness. Mokuba couldn't be more happier for both men.

Joey grinned at Mokuba and ruffled his hair. **"Well who asked you to eavesdrop?" **Seto only watched them silently, a grin still in place. They really were the best things in his life and way more than he deserved.

Seto could blame it all on WilaMona, but that would be a big lie. Seto had always been cold and emotionless, and yes Mokuba would say otherwise, but Seto knew better. Seto was so heartless, that Wilma had once asked him how could he love her when he didnt love himself. That was why Wilma left him. His answer had been he could never love her.

Feeling someone take his hand, Seto looked down at the joined hands. It was Joeys hand curled around his. Joey's hand in his felt so warm and pleasant, that it warmed his heart. It wasn't often that Seto felt warm and happy and so content, but he definitely did right about now.

Love coursed through him in fact. Love so great, it went straight through his heart. Letting Joey guide him to the table with a wide grin on his face, Seto wondered what he had done to deserve such a wonderful life lately.

All three boys took a seat and proceeded to eat their breakfast. Everyone was talking lightly and lauging together. They felt like a happy family in fact. All negatives were out of their lives. WilaMona was gone and no longer a factor and today was gonna be te day Seto asked Joey to move in with him and Mokuba.

Seto knew what a huge step this was for not only him, but for Joey as well. His father abused him wen he was only 6. His mother took away his sister and his best friend when he was only 8, and his best guy friend used him and raped him.

Joey had more trust issues than Seto could ever imagine. Seto himself had had a hard life as well. His parents died when he was 5. His stepfather abused him and god knows what the orphans had done to him as well.

Watching Joey eat in peace, Seto pondered just exactly how to go about asking him. Seto was terrified of rejection you see, and Seto didnt know how he would handle it if Joey did indeed say no. As if Joey sensed that Seto wanted to ask him something, Joey grinned and said **"Whats on your mind Blue eyes?"**

Seto watched Mokuba go outside to play kissing Seto and Joey on the cheek each to buy himself some time. Flushing and trying to avoid Joey, Seto said Nothing. Joeys hand reached under his chin and forced Seto to stare at him directly.** "Oh fine! I had a question for you"** Seto admitted reluctantly.

"**Im all ears"** Joey replied kindly, smiling at his lover with reassurance and love.

**"Iwantyoutolivewithme"** Seto mumbled very fast and quietly.

**"Im sorry? I didnt quite catch that"** Joey said, confused.

**"I want you to live with me"** Seto said more clearly, but still very quietly.

**"Is that what's got you so nervous?" **Joey demanded.

When Seto could only nod, Joey looked serious again. Living with Seto would be wonderful, but Joey couldnt help but wonder if things were moving way too fast. They had only been together for a month, after all right?

Opening his mouth to give his answer, Joey noticed that Seto wasn't even staring at him or watching him. Seto was staring at the place Mokuba had been eating at. Running to the window, Seto could see no sign of him anywhere. Looking back at the seat, there was a note there instead.

Picking up the note, Joey read it to Seto who froze on the spot. _"If you ever wanna see little Mokie again, You best listen to me. Tomorrow, Ill send another note. Dont worry, Mokie will be safe. Have a nice day, WilaMina."_

Joey said **"Well mother fucker."**

And all Seto could do was stare blankly at the note and feel like his entire world was crashing down around him.

AN: Well you had some romance right? I hope that was enough *grins* Time for Wilma to come back! Dont worry, Mokuba will be fine:)

Wondering if you like my twisted mind, KLD:P


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

AN: So here we are at Chapter Nine. I'm so excited because the next chapter is my first double digit story...EVER! I can't wait!

Disclaimer: I dont own Joey or Seto.

While Joey was busy freaking out and screaming Mokuba's name, Seto was still standing there, looking emotionless and cold. The truth was, Seto was numb. His little brother had just gone missing by his ex psycho girlfriend and right under Seto's nose. How was that even fucking humanly possible?

Joey only just noticed now that Seto had yet to move. Should Joey smack some sense into him, or just leave him alone and wallow in his misery? Walking over to his lover, Joey placed a hand tenderly on Seto's shoulder, and Joey was more than surprised when Seto didn't throw his hand off.

Normally Seto wouldnt have hesitated in snapping at Joey, but he really needed someone right now. Mokuba was his whole world besides Joey. Joey understood that because Serenity was his whole world as well. Speaking of Serenity, Joey really needed to call her later on today

Touching Joey's forehead with his own, Seto relaxed into his touch. "We'll find Mokuba, I promise" Joey vowed, gently kissing Seto's lips. Deep down, however, Joey had an awful lot of doubts about the whole situation.

Seto had even more doubts than Joey did. WilaMina was a shingami. A special kind of one. She had the power to take one's soul with the touch of her hand, and drain their lifeenergy as well. That was why Seto nearly broke her hand when she tried to touch Mokuba, but since she was a guardian of death, breaking her hand was very hard and nearly impossible to do. Seto kept all this from Joey to protect him. The less people knew about Wilma, the safer they would be.

Looking into Joey's eyes, The great Seto Kaiba utterly fell apart. He delt so hopeless, and he didnt have a clue how to make this all right again. "I love you Joey" Seto whispered brokenly, openly weeping and sobbing.

"Dont cry baby" Joey tried to comfort him as best as he could. It wasn't working out so well, because all Seto did was hold onto Joey even tighter and cry even harder.

"I cant help it Joey. My reason is gone" His reason for being strong was for Mokuba. Mokuba always looked up to him and relied on him to protect him, yet when Mokuba needed hjim the most, Mokuba had been taken away. Seto had failed him, utterly and truly.

"We're gonna get him back, I guarantee it baby" Joey vowed, holding onto Seto tighter. Joey didnt know how he would get Mokuba back or when, but damnit he would. Maybe Bakura or Marik would help him. Marik, after all, had turned good again after Battle City ended.

"No." Seto stated firmly as is he could tell where Joey's thoughts were going. Seto wanted nothing to do with the tomb robber or the tomb keeper. Hed hated Bakura with a passion and hated Marik even more. Both had caused him so much damage. Bakura tried to kill Mokuba and Joey at least once. Marik had kidnapped Joeys soul and trapped him in the shadow realm during Battle City. How dare they attack his family like that!

"Seto. Bakura is still my friend. His yami is evil, but the real Bakura is not" Deep down, Joey respected the Yami as well. Bakura was a softy, whereas the Yami was powerful and on the rare occasion, he befriended you, treated you like his brother, and protected you.

"I know where this is going. You want the Yami's help, not pure Bakuras help. Yami Bakura can help better, yes, but for what price?" There was bound to be a huge price for his help right? Seto would bet anything a severe beating would be the price Bakura wanted.

Joey stayed quiet for quite some time after that. Seto was very much right. He did want the Yami's help, both Yamis to be specific. Both Yamis would be able to help him quicker than the Hikaris could, and one Yami would do it gladly, but what pirce indeed would Bakura want from him?

"Im right arent I?" Seto pushed gently, his arms wrapping around Joey's waist gently.

"Yes. I want the Yami's help. They will be able to help us, Seto, especially Yami Bakura himself" Maybe Yami Yugi could control him hopefully, although Joey wasnt holding his breath. Bobody controlled Bakura, not even the strongest man on the planet. Bakura was a force to be reckoned with all on it's own. Look at him. He killed countless humans, tried to kill Yami, and his friends, and tried to kill Ryou himself.

Seto sighed, thinking the same thing. He was a force to be reckoned with and indeed the King of tomb robbers. He would be useful, but he would fail. He would die and fall to WilaMina's wrath. Could they really condemn both Yami's to that fate?

Joey sighed too and met Seto's stare, thinking they should both forget about it, when Seto spoke up finally.

"Lets go talk to Bakura and Marik and Yami" Seto would hate himself in the morning, but the urge to get his little brother back safely was more important than his hatred for Yami Bakura.

AN: Next up we meet Bakura. Are we all excited? He is my favorite character for the record. 3

Side notes:::: This will be my first doubt digit story ever and I'm so proud of myself. Chapter 10 is gonna be dark because you meet my favorite character Yami Bakura. Yami Bakura, to me, is not a pleasant guy. He's evil and abusive and only thinks of himself. I think he might abuse Joey or Seto, so I apologize early on if you were expecting them to be unharmed totally. After all, as I pointed out in my last chapter, Bakura will want payment. He wants blood. 3


End file.
